The present invention generally relates to the field of information handling systems and particularly to an information handling system suitable for removable mounting.
Information technology professionals are challenged to provide information handling systems supporting increasing advances in technology. To provide this advanced technology, it is often necessary to replace an existing information handling system or remove and replace components of the information handling system. Installing new information handling systems may involve running new cables and installing new software on the system. In other instances, it is necessary to update the system, which may involve installing new components on the system. Installing new components on a traditional system often involves unhooking the cables and taking apart the case in order to gain access. This task may be further complicated if an information handling system is not easy accessible in the work environment. Often, the housing, such as a tower case, desk-top case, or the like is hidden from view to increase the available work space, such as by hiding the case under a desk or in the corner of a cubicle. Gaining access to these systems may require even more time on the part of the information technology professional.
Theft of computing assets is also a problem in work environments. Components removed from information handling systems by employees or visitors to the work place are expensive to replace. Furthermore, theft of these components may also compromise company secrets stored on components, such as a hard-drive or other recordable media. For example, the proprietary information may be used by other companies to compete with the company, and may also result in the loss of the rights in the information if the information is made public. In other instances, unauthorized personnel may damage the information handling system causing a loss of vital data. The loss of this information may have significant consequences to the well being of the company.
As a result, there is a need for an information handling system having a housing suitable for providing increased access to components of the system. Such a housing may further allow the information handling system to be stored in a space saving manner. Additionally, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for securing an information handling system to discourage theft and damage of the information handling system.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an information handling system having a housing suitable for removable mounting of the system""s components. In an exemplary embodiment, the information handling system includes an outer case for being mounted to a surface and a component tray suitable for slideable movement in the outer case. A coupling device may also be provided for coupling the component tray to the outer case. The component tray may further be removed from the outer case to obtain access to components contained in the component tray.
The information handling system may further include a locking device. The locking device prevents removal of the component tray from the outer case. In another embodiment, the locking device prevents removal of a component from a component tray.
In a further exemplary embodiment, the information handling system includes a coupling device, wherein the coupling device includes a first coupling portion mounted on the component tray and a second coupling portion mounted on the outer case. So that when the component tray is slideably removed from the outer case, the first coupling portion uncouples from the second coupling portion.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.